A load control system may include one or more electrical loads that a user may wish to control via a single load control device. These electrical loads may include, for example, lighting loads, HVAC units, motorized window treatment or projection screens, humidity control units, audio systems or amplifiers, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and/or the like.
During the installation of typical load control systems, standard mechanical switches, such as traditional toggle switches or decorator paddle switches, may be replaced by more advanced load control devices. However, such an installation procedure typically requires that the existing mechanical switch be disconnected from the electrical wiring and removed from a wallbox in which it is mounted, and that the load control device then be connected to the electrical wiring and installed in the wallbox. An average consumer may not feel comfortable performing the electrical wiring required in such an installation. Accordingly, such a procedure may typically be performed by an electrical contractor or other skilled installer, but hiring an electrical contractor may be cost prohibitive to the average consumer.
Moreover, in some installations, the standard mechanical switches may be kept in place (or not part of the system at all) and supplemented with one or more remote control devices that are installed and incorporated into the load control system. The remote control devices may be mounted to different structures and in a variety of different orientations, which for example, may be unknown to the device prior to installation. For example, the remote control devices may be mounted over an existing standard mechanical switch or affixed directly to the surface of the wall, and the orientation of the device may be at least partially determined by the installer. Additionally, the remote control devices may be standalone devices, such as tabletop or handle devices that may be placed or held in a variety of orientations.